If You Leave Me, Can I Come Too?
by Aki Frisa
Summary: Two girls, determined to get back the delinquents they love, embark on an adventure, in which they steal, smoke, and in some cases marry ambassadors over the phone. ZigzagOC MagnetOC
1. Prologue

_**If You Leave Me Can I Come Too?**_

_**The Bunnies Will Kill Us All**_

AN – Hello, Salut and Hola!

This is me, Blueberry, here to introduce this lovely story.

I took the title of this story from a song, can't remember the artist right now, never heard the song in full, liked it anyway.

Now that that's all cleared up, this is a romance, involving Zigzag, and yes, it's a girl at Camp Green Lake, I cant claim that this story is different from the other twenty billion, but its interesting.

I cant be sure that this will be a comedy later on, I'll have to brood for a little while.

I'm happy to say that this story is on an 'Anti-Mary-Sue' campaign.

Here's the prologue! I'm really proud of it.

Poem of Today

'Maiden, thou wert thoughtless once  
Of beauty or of grace,  
Simple and homely in attire  
Careless of form and face.  
Then whence this change, and why so oft  
Dost smooth thy hazel hair?  
And wherefore deck thy youthful form  
With such unwearied care?  
'Tell us ­- and cease to tire our ears  
With yonder hackneyed strain ­-  
Why wilt thou play those simple tunes  
So often o'er again?'  
'Nay, gentle friends, I can but say  
That childhood's thoughts are gone.  
Each year its own new feelings brings  
And years move swiftly on,

And for these little simple airs,

Anne Bronte  
1820 - 1849

 ΫΫΫΫΫ

_**Prologue**_

_**A Promise Made to be Broken**_

Ricky banged impatiently at a dark mahogany doorframe. He felt like yelling, kicking, _screaming_ until the door opened. What was wrong with this girl? He felt like shaking her, she was so _frustrating_.

"WHAT?!?!" shrieked a feminine voice from behind that bloody reinforced mahogany door.

Ricky's insides bubbled with white hot rage, the traumatic strength of his anger swelling up within him.

"OPEN THE DOOR, ASHLEY!!!!" Ricky yelled, banging his fist on the wood, nearly splintering the glossy dark doorframe.

"NO RICKY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!!" came the defiant reply.

Ricky could barely stop his fists shaking, that bitch had better open the door! He growled in frustrated defeat and collapsed near the firmly closed entering, stubbornly waiting for the instant when it opened. A few stirring moments passed like this, Ricky let his anger settle, he made himself think things through.

_Flashback_

"_WHY!?!?!" a young girl, about fourteen, yelled in red-faced anger. Her once smiling eyes now held nothing but rage and frustration, her body rigid in something almost like defeat._

"_What was I supposed to do!? What could I have done?!" Ricky yelled, feeling dark tension building inside of him._

"_You could have done everything, goddamit!!! But you never can!! You CANT just put down that bloody lighter!!!!! NOT FOR ONE MINUTE!!! Not even for me!!! You promised me Ricky! You promised that you'd come and meet me!! But the next thing I know you're sitting behind bars because you were fiddling with those stupid lighters!!!" the girl, Ashley, screamed, furious tears streaming down her face._

"_It's not like that!!! Do you think I seriously MEANT to blow up that portable classroom?!?!?" Ricky yelled, carrying on like a little, foolish child._

"_I don't even know you anymore…" Ashley whispered, looking shattered and alone in the cold, cruel world._

_End of Flashback_

Buried his head in his hands, granted, he felt bad, but he just didn't _understand_. And why could Ashley not find it in her infinite wisdom to plainly _explain_ it to him?! The last few months seemed completely wasted, what the hell had he done to ruin something so undeniably perfect?!

The door creaked open slightly, the noise scaring Ricky out of his wits. A distraught looking girl of fourteen, tall and a little bit chubby, peeked nervously through the crack in the doorway. Her face was red from crying, Ricky's guilt intensified.

"Ashley… come on, let me in." Ricky pleaded desperately.

Ashley whimpered, and then drew a deep breath, when she finally turned her eyes to him Ricky had to gasp. Said eyes were filled with loathing and demonic hate, such strong and dark emotions, ones that he never expected her to look at him with.

"Go away…" she whispered lifelessly, "I hate you………"

"I hate you…"

 Ϋ…

…

Zigzag sprung up in his tiny Camp Green Lake cot, shaking uncontrollably.

"Ashley…" he breathed.

 Ϋ…

…

José frowned to himself as he walked down the plain, empty street. He was so bored, nothing had happened all day, he felt tempted to steal something, but that would require taking a bus into the city.

He doubted his mother would drive him to the city so he could steal something from an expensive shop and his brother was too wasted to do anything right now. This left one option; caffeine flavored ice cream.

José lived in a Latino community, most of the people around him were Hispanic, this suited him fine. There was enough racism at his school, which is probably why he didn't go too often, so he told himself it was better if his family stayed with their own.

He supposed this was why he didn't have any non Hispanic friends, he kept to himself around them, _they_ were blaming his community for everything. Oh, there was another shooting at a high school seventy miles away, and of course it couldn't have been anyone other than the Latinos, who have no motive and live so far away that they'd have to catch six different trains to get there.

Racists, the police force was full of them.

José grumbled to himself as he walked into the small grocers nearby his home (okay, twenty mostly deserted blocks, but you get the picture). He usually wouldn't go here, but they had nicer ice cream, and wasn't that the purpose of his daring mission?

He lazily slipped into the frozen foods section, so far no one had seen him.

He wasn't going to steal a tub of confectionary; he just though trying to avoid being seen by customers was good practice for that nice jewelry store in the city. He intended to pay for this purchase.

There was one tub of mocha-chino flavored ice cream left, lovely.

But of course fate had never been on his side, as he grabbed the ice cream another hand snared it in its iron grip. José didn't even bother to look up at the person, he just tried to tug the frozen treat from their hands.

"Hey, buddy, get your own ice cream." Snapped the person clutching the other end of the tub.

In surprise José looked up at the person he was battling for the caffeine flavored ice cream, he immediately let go.

He wasn't expecting a girl. She had fair skin and dark, long hair that was thick and straight, falling to her waist. The contrast between hair and skin made her really noticeable. She also had a blunt fringe cut just above her dark brown eyes. She looked a little evil.

"Thanks mate, take a number next time." She snapped airily, drifting away.

"Hey!" José called after her.

"What?" she blinked, pondering as to why he was still here.

"Next time you crack onto a guy, you might not want to sound like such a useless fuckwit bitch." He said, drawing eyes from around the store.

The girl smiled, slowly walking forward.

"Your absolutely right, I _was_ cracking onto you. But next time I do crack onto someone, I'll make sure they aren't a stupid fucktard rodent in disguise first." And with that she kicked his shins.

He was above hitting a girl, so instead he snatched her ice cream.

She hissed in unsuppressed rage and leaped onto him, attempting to throttle him whilst he tried to keep the ice cream out of her reach, which wasn't easy seeing as she was straddling him and trying to snap his neck in half simultaneously.

All the while the store manager was frantically calling the police, who were situated just down the road.

In a few moments the cops were pulling the two off each other and cuffing them hastily, before the two furious teens knew what happened they were in the back of a police car.

They were driven to the station, blah blah blah, and were let off with an unofficial warning, that girl's father was a big shot lawyer downtown. The cops felt it was best to just let them off for the meantime.

They were quickly turned out of the police station, told to behave and excused.

They looked at each other, planning to glare with unsuppressed superiority, it didn't really turn out that way.

As soon as they caught the others eyes, they were drawn together by an invisible force. Lips came crashing against each other in a fiery, passionate urgency, he felt her gasp into his mouth, and he couldn't help but to groan a little. They drew their arms around each other and silently wished that the heated, urgent kiss would never end.

Sadly, people need air.

'_Fucking air…_' José thought as he reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm Neil." The girl said breathlessly.

"José." He said.

"That was… interesting." She blushed.

"Do you wanna go out for ice cream some time?" José asked, not caring that she was white, annoying and he had hated her a minute ago.

She laughed.

"Sure." She said, scrawling down her number and kissing his cheek fleetingly before disappearing into the vast world.

"Neil…" he whispered, smiling down at the piece of paper that contained her number.

He then turned away and started home, whistling happily as he went.

 ΫΫΫΫΫ

AN – Ta da!

Did you like it? I'm really proud of this one so far.

I'm glad to accept criticism and helpful flames, you can say it sucks, you're entitled to your opinion, and if you want to swear and be crude morons then be my guest. It's not my dignity, so why should I worry?

Besides that, flames are welcomed. Just give me a little more than a paragraph of vulgarity.


	2. The Theory is Born

AN – Hello, Salut and Hola!

This is me, Blueberry, again. I'm happy to say that the story will now be making some kind of sense to readers, I understand that the Prologue is somewhat unexplained.

The meaning becomes clearer later on in the story, it just takes a little piecing together, but I thought it was pretty straightforward, all in all.

I'm sure you lovely intelligent people can figure it out.

Quote of Today

"Love grows by giving. The love we give away is the only love we keep. The only way to retain love is to give it away."  
Elbert Hubbard

 ΫΫΫΫΫ

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Theory is Born**_

It was another stifling day at that fuc- uh, Camp Green Lake. The broken boys got up at 4:30, just like the day before, the soon to be baked earth refused to be pierced by shovel for at least the first five minutes of digging, just like the day before, and Zigzag was helplessly lost in his past.

Not like the day before.

It was those stupid dreams, Zigzag had decided. They came at random every now and then, reminding him of a past that was nigh but gone, and a girl who would never forgive him, a girl named Ashley. He just wanted to say sorry, and to have her like him again. He loved her, but god knows if she felt the same way. Probably not, she did say that she hated him, but Zigzag had always thought that his paranoia didn't bother Ashley.

Evidently he had been wrong.

There was no sure way to describe her. She was human, if that helped, flawed too. She was an intellect. Yes, that would do. An individual. She looked happy, but she was pretending. She was rarely happy. Most of the time her discontent was her own doing, rather than a genuine problem. Her mood swung back and forward, like a chandelier in an earthquake, no one noticed though, because she was a pretender. She hid because she was more irritated than sad, she felt insecure and unaccepted, like she had nothing to offer anyone.

To be completely honest, that was semi true. Due to the fact she was quieter and not pretty at all, no one had a clue that she had a brilliant mind. She did okay in school, she was more of a thinker, she didn't like to study, and was shocking at math. Really shocking. Worse than him. It was a little frightening. Actually, it was really frightening, one half of her brain must of died on the way to her first math class. It was irrevocably chaotic, vividly shocking and beyond all limits of social acceptability, it was like a mental disease, or-

Okay, off topic.

Zigzag's melancholy was interrupted by his tent-mates.

"God I miss girls." Squid remarked in mild passing, spearing the ground as he spoke.

"You said it man, I almost forgot what a chica looked like the other day." Magnet exclaimed.

"I had a girl back home, but she ditched me when she found out I was coming here." X-Ray grumbled.

"Same man, hey Zig, how about you?" Armpit asked suddenly, snapping Zigzag out of his daydreamish state.

"Yeah, I had a girl." Zigzag muttered distractedly, he would tell them if they asked, but he wasn't going to volunteer any information needlessly. He felt kind of wrong.

"Really? What was her name?" Armpit prompted. Zigzag really didn't know why he sounded so surprised, if Armpit could get a chick it had to be easy.

"Ashley De Salis." He blinked, remembering how much Ashley had liked her name; it was probably one of the few things that she considered beautiful about herself. It hadn't really mattered to him, but then again, he found everything about her beautiful, even if television, celebrities and advertising campaigns were telling him otherwise.

"She sounds like a total babe. Was she hot?" Squid asked, more than a little crudely.

This statement angered Zigzag for some reason, he didn't really know why, but he didn't want anyone but him to think Ashley beautiful, that way she would realize how much he loved her and would forgive him.

"I thought she was pretty, not sure anyone else did." Zigzag murmured to the dirt clots at his feet.

"Hair?" X-Ray queried snappily. '_What is this? Twenty questions?_' Zigzag thought distractedly.

"Dark brown, like her eyes." Zigzag answered quietly.

"Doesn't seem like anything special. A bit ugly really." Squid said, though later on he was wishing that he hadn't.

Zigzag turned around and jerked Squid up by the collar, his feet dangling a few inches from the ground.

Zigzag didn't really know what he wanted at this point, he was deadly mad at Squid for calling Ashley ugly, but hadn't he wanted them to not like her? In any case he was relieved of his decision soon enough, Squid and himself were jerked apart by some of the others in the tent.

"Dudes, chill." Armpit said.

"M'kay, so Zig, your girl leave?" X-Ray said smoothly

Zigzag had wanted to avoid this question, it hurt him to say that she had left him, so he had resolved to think of it as more of a temporary separation, that's all that it would be after he won her back anyway.

"Temporary separation. She'll come back to me." Zigzag said in a steely tone, daring anyone to try and prove otherwise.

"Ah. So how are ya going to get chica back?" Magnet asked _innocently_. Zigzag groaned inwardly, why did his tent mates ask such questions? Was it not obvious that he held no answer? Zigzag glared at the dirt at his feet, and silently sent spite to the mind controlling UV rays beating down on his back. Evil rays, couldn't the government just spy on them via cream filled ginger snaps?

Zigzag's eyes widened in realization.

"He's got a plan." X-Ray dryly observed.

"No." Zigzag smiled, his idea growing and glistening in the shimmer of its own brilliance.

"What then?"

"I've got a theory."

 ΫΫΫΫΫ

**AN –** **Ta da!**

Did you like it? Hoping so.

There is debate about who Ashley De Salis' friend will be paired with.

Ashley De Salis is already with Zigzag.


End file.
